


Danvers Sisters Week 2K17

by OwnYourStage



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, nb!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwnYourStage/pseuds/OwnYourStage
Summary: It is time friends! This is a series of 7 mini fics about our two favorite siblings! I snuck some supercorp and sanvers in as well of course!





	1. Secrets and Pizza Sauce

It’s been months, with travelling to earth one, and the daxamite invasion and just life in general, Alex and Kara haven’t gotten to have a Sister’s Night in a while. Alex hasn’t even told Kara that she and Maggie are engaged, and she knows something has been going on with Kara as well.  
So when Kara called at 6pm, her voice flustered and squeaky, asking if Alex was free tonight, well, she couldn't leave her sister in such a sorry state right? So she wrapped up any experiments that couldn’t run over night and told Kara to be at her apartment in about an hour. Next she called Maggie and said she would spend tomorrow night with her instead, laughing when her fianceé asked if the secret could finally be let out. After rushing through the last of her paperwork she grabbed her leather jacket and locked up the Lab.

By 6:45 she was in an uber headed home from the DEO, excited to spend time with Kara and only Kara, for the first time in months. Alex knows she will have to make it up to Maggie, and she already plans to have Kara “help her pick” and by that she means buy with money that is Kara’s, a nice edible arrangement before they settle in, but she knows that Maggie understands the need for Danvers Sister Nights. So as she hangs up with the pizza place, excited that Jackson will be delivering since she knows how much he crushes on Kara, and thanks her cabbie she looks up to the sky, knowing Kara will be landing any moment.

“Speaking of which,” she smiles as the blonde comes for a landing, a pretty rough one if she must say so, though she is amused by Kara’s excitement.

“Alex!” Kara exclaims nearly dropping the bags she's holding as she rushes to hug her older sister. “I am so glad you're free tonight!” Alex laughs at Kara’s huge smile, even as she is tugging her into the apartment building.

“I have so much to tell you!” they say in unison, staring into each other's eyes for a half beat before cracking up.

They make it to Alex’s door, Kara still pulling her along as they go back and forth over who will tell their news first. As Alex slides past to unlock the door she turns back to grab the bags of ice cream, before Kara forgets to put them in the freezer, like last time. Usually Alex prefers soft ice cream but she isn’t in the mood for ice cream soup tonight. “Okay Jackson should get here any minute, so pizza and then we can trade news over ice cream.” she says walking over to the freezer, her voice assertive but playful.  
“Sounds good to me,” Kara is practically bouncing with excitement as she grabs a movie from Alex’s entertainment cabinet, whilst Alex heads into her closet to grab blankets for them.

As Alex sets up the couch for “optimal movie watching and news sharing efficiency” a term Kara coined years ago, Kara hears a heartbeat she could recognize a mile away. “Alex pizza is here!” she calls running over to the door and pulling it open roughly.  
Laughing sweetly as Jackson jumps back a foot she hands him the money, “one day I will figure out how you always do that Kara Danvers,” he laughs out as she takes the pizzas from him.

“Good luck with that,” she laughs, “see you-”

“Hey Kara, would you want to get dinner sometime, with me I mean, like on a date?” he mumbles, looking anywhere but into her eyes.

She frowns slightly, not sure how to tell him without spoiling her surprise for Alex, she knows how much Alex ships the two of them, not that Alex would ever call it that. “Sorry Jackson, I am not really on the market right now.” she says, trying to sound as kind as she can, “I am sorry.”

“Of course, it was a silly thought, have a nice night Kara, Alex.” he calls rushing towards the stairway before Kara can find the words to stop him. Looking dejectedly down at the mountain of pizza she turns back into Alex’s apartment, letting the door shut behind her.

“Wow Kara, I have never seen you look so sad while carrying pizza,” Alex says walking over to grab napkins, her sister is notoriously messy. Frowning at Kara's blatant lack of enthusiasm she continues, “so what’s this about you being off the market? What have I missed.” she asks handing her little sister a plate and laughing at the blush spreading across her face.

She flops down onto the couch, puts a blanket over her legs and grabs an entire pizza box before saying, “you said pizza first, then news.”

“I also handed you a plate, gosh Kara,” she laughs as her sister practically inhales a slice of hawaiian pizza.

“Shudop n ett ewe hve ews” Kara says her mouth full, having stuffed her face with a second slice before speaking.

Shaking her head and handing her sister a napkin Alex replies, “god Kara chew, but okay let’s eat because I do need to tell you something.” she laughs grabbing a slice of vegetarian pizza and sliding onto the couch next to Kara.

As they eat, Kara leaning on Alex’s shoulder, Imagine Me and You playing softly on the tv Alex looks over to her sister, still eating pizza, at a normal speed now, and smiles. “I missed this,” she whispers before looking back at the screen.

“Me too,” Kara whispers back her eyes fixed on the tv as the movie wraps up. Stuffing the last pizza slice into her mouth she lifts herself from the couch. “Okay Alex it’s time for news, also what gift am I picking out for Maggie to make up for stealing her date?”

Chuckling quietly and rising from the couch she answers, “I am thinking edible arrangements, we can have it sent to the precinct.” She smiles thinking of her fiancée's face when she sees the gift.

“Ohhh fancy, okay I’ll order the gift, you clean up, and then I’ll grab the ice cream and meet you back on the couch for news,” she says using her “supergirl voice.”  
After some super fast cleaning and confirmation from Alex that Kara is great at picking out food based gifts the Danvers girls reconvene on the couch, Kara’s leg bouncing as she thinks of the news she has for Alex.

  
“Okay Alex, spill!” Kara exclaims, the hesitation on Alex’s face makes Kara sure this is some very important news. She wants to get her news out but she senses that Alex has to say this soon. She is bouncing her leg, and Alex almost never has such visible displays of anxiety and nerves, especially around Kara.

  
She wants to argue, to make Kara go first, but instead she takes a deep breath and says at a rush, “Maggie and I got engaged.” She pauses waiting for the shock on Kara's face to settle into joy. She knows her sister will be happy, she just needs a second to process. Though it is a bit nerve racking waiting for a response to such huge news.  
“Gosh! Alex congratulations! Who proposed to who? When did this happen? Do you know when you want to get married? Alex you're going to get married!” Kara says in rapid succession, not giving Alex time to understand, let alone answer, the questions. Pulling her into a tight hug, the ice cream squushed between them she whispers, “I am so happy for you Alex, I am glad Maggie makes you happy and that you two are getting married.” She pauses for a second before saying, “I am going have another older sister! Nice!”

  
Alex laughs at how excited her sister is, happy, not for the first time, that Kara and Maggie get along better now. “Okay what is your news Kara?”

  
“Uh no, we are not done discussing your news Alex, answer my questions. Who proposed? When is the wedding? Does anyone else know?” Her eyes widen at the idea that she might be the last to know.

  
Deciding to head off her sisters exuberance she answers, “I proposed, though it wasn't planned and I still need to get her a ring. We haven't picked a wedding date yet, we are enjoying being fianceés for a while first. On top of that you are the first person I've told, Maggie's not told anyone as far as I know.” She sighs thinking of how Maggie wants to tell her parents but she isn't sure it's worth the arguing, and neither of them are sure her parents will bother making the trip from Blue Springs to National City for the wedding anyway. “I'll share the news around once I tell mom, I just didn't want to deal with the repercussions of you not knowing first,” she laughs as Kara makes an offended face. Patting her shoulder and grabbing her ice cream she says, “okay, really, enough about me, why are you off the market.”  
Another blush spreads across Kara’s face, knowing she can't put this off any longer she mumbles, “Lena and I kissed, well, I kissed her, after our 3rd date, cus uh, we have been going on dates.” She avoids Alex’s eyes, her face on fire as she thinks of dates with Lena. Lena took her to a musical and then a really nice restaurant for their first date, they even went out dancing afterwards, it was magical. Kara, not having the funds Lena has, but wanting a magical second date as well, took Lena to a wide open field. They cuddled on a blanket having a picnic dinner under the stars, and she almost told Lena she loved her after seeing the wonder on her face as Kara named the constellations they could see right now.

  
Seeing her sister lost in thought Alex clears her throat, “Earth to Kara, are you going to tell me when you and Lena became more than just best friends? Last I checked you were so sure you were straight and now you're kissing Lena Luthor, which, I mean good job sis she's hot, but I am confused.” Alex looks at Kara’s face, her blush reaching the tips of her ears, her eyes looking anywhere but at Alex as she fidgets. She softens her expression as she takes in Kara’s reaction to her questions, moving their ice cream she pulls Kara towards her and hugs her tightly.

  
“I just like her so much, I think I always did, but I didn't understand it. Alex I think I'm pansexual, like a person's gender has little to no bearing on my ability to be attracted to them. I just, I didn't know how to tell you, being not straight was your thing. I didn't want to take that from you. It’s just, I just, I think I really do love her Alex.” Alex tightens her grip on Kara as she feels tears on her neck.

  
Pulling back a bit to wipe Kara’s face she replies, “Kara I am not surprised, honestly I could tell you had some form of feelings for Lena, but it wasn't my place to bring them up. Especially not when you were dating Mon-el.” She smiles slightly patting Kara’s knee, “so tell me more, what prompted the dating you two have been doing.”

  
Blushing redder somehow she mumbles, “I may have told her I think she’s beautiful, and she may have asked to take me out to dinner,” hiding her face in a pillow as Alex processes this.

  
“Does anyone else know?” as Kara shakes her head Alex smiles wide, “nice, so when are you two going to tell the superfam? James owes Maggie $50,” she laughs at Kara’s offended face.

  
“One I can’t believe they were betting on me, and also, Lena wanted to tell everyone quickly, I am making things difficult for Jess apparently, but I wanted to tell you first.”  
Alex shakes her head, leaning into Kara, “Okay grab my phone and send Jess an edible arrangement as well.”

  
She sets the delivery for lunch tomorrow before settling back into the couch and cuddling her sister, “Okay pull up Netflix Alex, now that we know we are both super gay I think we should watch ‘But I’m a Cheerleader’ it is must see gay media apparently”

  
Chuckling at her little sister's antics she settles in, grabbing a pillow and leaning on Kara’s shoulder. There will, no doubt, be mountains of work at the DEO and Catco tomorrow, but for now it’s still Danvers Sisters Night and all is calm.


	2. Bullets and Budging

She hears the bullet go in, how can she not, she hears everything on the battlefield, and when Alex is involved she listens harder, because they look out for each other, always. So despite being engaged in a tough fight, barely holding her own against the Khund general, part of her is still listening to Alex’s heartbeat. And when the bullet hits home, sinking into her older sisters torso and making her drop to a knee, she scream. Adrenaline courses through her veins as she downs the general calling for backup on the comms before punching the Khund that shot Alex.

As the remainder of the Khund are rounded up she lands next to Alex, sucking in a breath sharply as picks them up. “Hang in there Alex, if you die Maggie will kill you, you still owe her a ring.”

She takes off for the DEO, flying faster than she has in a long time, clutching Alex to her chest. Avoiding smashing into a building she lands at the DEO balcony, running towards the medbay. “Hold on Alex, we are so close,” she whispers as her sibling groans clutching her bleeding abdomen. “I got you,” she whispers entering the medbay and laying Alex softly onto a cot. “I need a doctor over here, now!” she calls looking around frantically.

A girl she recognizes as working with Alex comes running, a team of nurses behind her. “we can take care of them supergirl, trust us” she says as she looks to Kara, still gripping Alex’s hand. 

Their pulse is weak but still, she knows Alex is a fighter. Stepping aside she nods to the doctor, “do whatever it takes,” the woman nods as Kara goes to sit outside the room grabbing her phone to call Maggie. Though after 3 tries with no answer she leaves a message telling her to get to the DEO as soon as she hears this, hoping the urgency is clear in her voice.

Hours pass and Winn, Lyra, and J’onn have arrived, sitting with Kara as she wrings her hands, all of them worried that no one has given them an update. “Still no word from Maggie?” Winn whispers his face more than a little concerned as Lyra squeezes his hand in attempt to calm his nerves.

Kara shakes her head, avoiding speaking as she strains her ears, ensuring that no matter what Alex’s heart is still beating. It’s so difficult, knowing that if she was just a little faster, if she could have ended the fight a little quicker, Alex wouldn’t be hurt.

“I called the precinct, they will inform her but they wouldn’t tell me where she was,” J’onn whispers. 

Another hour passes without news and everyone's even more on edge now, “Kara!” she looks up as Maggie comes running, Lena and M’gann trailing behind her, their faces full of concern. “How is she?” she asks looking worried when she sees their frowns.

“No word yet, where were you?” she asks her voice cold, and accusing. “You should have been here hours ago!” she yells glaring at Maggie.

Before she can reply Lena takes Kara’s hands, “come love, walk with me, and you need to eat,” she tugs lightly knowing Kara will move for her. 

She shakes her head, stands and pulls Lena into her as she leans onto her girlfriend's shoulder, crying softly, Maggie’s eyes widen at Kara’s reaction, “no, she’s, it’s not that bad is it?” she looks around at all the frowning faces. Her eyes harden, “No! Not a chance in hell! Alex Danvers is a badass, one bullet isn’t going to end them, not today, not when I took the day off to buy them a damn ring!” Maggie sobs out, fat tears falling from her face as M’gann pulls her in for a hug.

“You’re right detective, agent Danvers will pull through, I can let one of you in to see them if you wish.” the doctor says quietly, none of them sure when she arrived.

“Go ahead Kara,” Maggie gestures to the door, you got them here, go see them.

Backing from Lena she shakes her head, “they will want to see you first Maggie, go, propose to my sibling,” Lena squeezes her hand lightly getting her to continue, “and I am sorry, I know you got here as soon as you heard.”

Maggie nods to her before heading into the room, and after another 30 minutes Kara can finally go see Alex herself. Bracing herself for seeing Alex in bandages, something she will never be used to, she peeks into the room. 

“Kara!” Alex sits up smiling widely but wincing when the sudden movement hurts their wound.

“Be careful!” Kara yells rushing over to them and sitting in a chair at their beside.

“Stop with the crinkle I’m okay, and look,” they hold their hand out to Kara showing off the ring, “I’m double engaged!” they say smiling so wide Kara can’t help but laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, you nearly died today and that’s what you focus on,” she shakes her head “scoot over, everyone else will come see you soon but for now I need cuddles so I know you’re okay.”

Sliding over slightly they smile, knowing that when Kara is scared she needs to be close to someone. The Danvers siblings settle in, holding each other close as they fall asleep.


	3. Mechanics and Theory

Alex can't find their textbook. They are taking a beginning physics class at the community college and want to get a jump on the work but they can't without the book. Kara is expecting a Danvers Sibling Night, she stopped calling it sisters night a couple months ago when Alex came out as nonbinary, but Alex needs to study first. If they don't get a jump on this they could start the semester already behind in their studies, it's bad enough being 14 in a college class, they have to excel if they want to be taken seriously.

Wandering around their room looking in random places isn't working so they decide to go and find Kara, maybe she can use her x ray vision. 

“Kara! Hey Kara, could you help me wi-” 

She comes barreling into their room, “what's up Alex?” she smiles, she really enjoys that phrase, when Alex greets her that way she floats so she can say she is up.

“Have you seen my phy,” they trail off noticing the book in Kara’s hand. “Is that my physics textbook? Kara I've been looking for that for like an hour!” they yell, wincing when Kara slams her hand over her ears. “Sorry, didn't mean to yell,” they whisper, “but I need that book.”

Kara looks down holding the book out towards Alex, “sorry” she whimpers her bottom lip quivering. “I just wanted to learn about earth physics.” tears filling her eyes as she avoids looking at Alex.

Noticing her attempts not to cry Alex drops the book, pulling Kara towards them and speaking softly, “You learn anything cool?” She nods into Alex’s shoulder, having wrapped her arms around them tightly. “Hey, so how about for sibling night tonight we talk about physics? That way we can get the night started now, and I can still study.”

Backing up a step and wiping her eyes Kara replies, “I like that plan, can we start with quantum mechanics?” Her eyes bright as she picks up Alex’s book and sits on their bed.  
“Uh, yes! Quantum Theory is amazing! It's the physics behind chemistry, and chemistry is the best science!” they say sitting next to Kara and opening the book. “Okay Kara you start reading, I'll order dinner and then join you.” they hop off the bed, grabbing their phone to order the pizza, hoping they can convince Kara not to eat and read.

As the Danvers siblings settle in for the night, bellies full of pizza and brains full of words like quantization and wave particle theory they smile. Kara maybe new to this planet, and Alex is definitely new to having a little sister, but as long as they can bond over things as small as science, they think they can build to bonding over the large things. 

And when Jeremiah and Eliza arrive home, going to Alex’s room to check on them and seeing the floor scattered with equations, they smile. They had one bright child and now they have two, and when Jeremiah goes to kiss their foreheads and tuck them in he can't help but whisper, “nerds” softly before walking away. 

Though he is surprised when they whisper, in unison, “takes one to know one,” laughing sleepily they snuggle closer and fall right back to sleep.


	4. Whiskey and Rum

Kara usually loves the nights Alex sets aside from just the two of them. It’s been weeks since their last Danvers sister’s night, understandable when Maggie and Alex have been planning their wedding, and Kara has been busy convincing Snapper she is a “top notch reporter.” 

Tonight started like any other Danvers sister night, Kara called Alex asking if they were free for a impromptu Danvers Sister Night, Alex had finally convinced her she was fine with calling it that, despite them not always being her sister. Then Kara headed to the hole in the wall liquor store that she knows sells the whiskey Alex likes and the alien rum she likes, grabbing a bottle of each and putting in a pizza order she headed home to set up.

But that was hours ago, and now? Well now Alex is more than halfway through that bottle of whiskey and has convinced Kara to play never have I ever. Though Kara can’t blame them, she is a few glasses too far into her rum and now knows a little too much about her older siblings kinks. 

“Okay Kara my turn!” Alex exclaims taking another swig from their glass. “Okay have you ever, uh, wait, never have I ever kissed, um, I don’t know, Lena Luthor! Yeah! Never have I ever kissed Lena Luthor, not that I wouldn’t cus, damn, but I am an engaged man,” they stare at their ring for a second before looking up at Kara, “That one was lame wasn’t it, not like either of us will dr-” wait,” they notice Kara sipping her rum. “Wait, you kissed Lena!” They nearly spill their drink in a rush to be closer to their sister, “when?”

Kara blushes avoiding looking at Alex when she answers, “Monday, after dinner, her driver dropped me off and I just, I ran away after Alex, and we haven’t discussed it since.” Kara pouts looking down at her hands. It has been nearly a full week and no word from Lena, she can’t believe she ruined their friendship like this. She isn’t even sure why she did it, sure she’s been questioning the nature of Lena and her’s friendship, especially when so many paparazzi have been speculating about them, but she wasn’t planning to spring it on her friend this way. Also she is pretty sure Lena was kissing her back, and it was, frankly, amazing. She smiles thinking of how soft her friend's lips were.

“Earth to Kara,” she shakes out of her reminiscing top see Alex laughing at her. “Kiss was that good, huh sis?” they ask their eyebrow raised knowingly. If they were sober they would probably be a bit concered that their little sister, a super, is kissing Lena freaking Luthor, but drunk Alex is more amused. 

“Wait, are you gay Kara? Because I thought you liked James, and Mon-ew, wait are you bi!” they attempt to whisper but succeed in hurting Kara’s ears anyway. Leaning onto her shoulder Alex giggles. “Kara, we are both kissing the girls we want to kiss.” 

“Alex, I ran away,” she sighs deeply, picking at her fingernails, “and Lena probably doesn-” 

She is stopped by Alex’s finger on her lips, “no,” they shake their head frantically. “You aren't going to finish that sentence because,” they sit up straighter clearly making an effort to appear sober. “Kara I've seen how Lena looks at you, you don't look at someone that way unless you have feelings for them, and not the platonic kind.” They waggle their eyebrows again smirking at Kara before leaning over to grab her phone.

Attempting to be sneaky as Kara goes to grab water for them both, Alex crafts a text to Lena. It takes a few tries, they are pretty drunk and trying to sound like Kara and not Alex. Also they had to start over twice after realizing halfway through that they weren't texting Maggie. The reasonable part of their brain knows if Kara were sober she would have taken her phone by now but she probably doesn't realize Alex has it.

“Alex what are you doing giving Maggie a play by play, here take the water, text her later,” she reaches for the phone, offering water in trade.

“No,” Alex says quickly, trying, and failing not to smile about what they are up to.   
Kara tilts her head, confused by Alex’s strange behavior. Then she notices the phone in Alex’s hand is baby blue not black, “Alex, why do you have my phone?” she mutters worried about the implications but knowing if she is to confrontational Alex will do something Kara will regret.

Smiling sweetly they reply, “no reason”

“Can I have it back?”

“No” the laugh, putting the finishing touches on a particularly good sentence.

“Why not,” she whines moving closer to Alex slowly, hoping to get the drop on them.

“Lena needs to see this text Kara!” they exclaim turning slightly so it will be harder for her to take the phone.

“Alex no!” she yells darting forward in attempt to get the phone back.

“Alex yes!” they reply having dodged Kara’s lunge rolling to the side of the couch once they hit the floor, and hit send all in one smooth movement, proud that even not sober they still have very quick reflexes.

Kara stares at the phone in her sibling's hand, her eyes wide with fear. “Alex what have you-” she freezes as the the light on her phone flashes. She can’t look, to afraid of what Alex said, of what Lena replied.

She is surprised when Alex tosses her phone to her, a smirk planted on their face. “Read the text Kara,” Alex smiles.

Taking a deep breath she unlocks her phone, seeing a large block of text and an even longer reply from Lena. Smiling as she rereads it for the third time she looks up to Alex worried. “Would you mind?”

Shaking their head they reply, “Kara go, go talk to Lena, kiss the girl you want to kiss okay,” they smirk gesturing to the window. 

Looking back at Alex one last time she jumps out of the window, flying swiftly to Lena’s penthouse apartment.


	5. Keyboards and Androids

She really hates it, the anticipation, the worry, the fear. lt's every time her family goes into battle, every one of them doing their part for the cause. It’s James’ broken ribs and Winn’s bloody nose, and Diana’s broken wrist. It’s fighting dominators, and Khund, and metahumans, and Luthors. Every day there's a new threat, a new reason that her wives, her sisters-in-law, her family, have to be faster, be stronger, be smarter than the enemy.

It's days when the ring on her finger isn't enough to remind her she's a Danvers now, a part of the family. As she sits in her office, eyes glued to the tv, Jess telling anyone who calls that she is unavailable, she cries, because what if they don't come home this time, what if one of them doesn't make it.

Lena knows, of course she does, she knows that Kara and Alex are badasses, that they can handle anything together. This knowledge doesn’t help the fear, the crippling worry. No matter how many times she sees those Danvers girls make it, to pull each other out of the jaws of death, giving fate the middle finger on a daily basis, but still she worries.

Today the pain, the fear, the worry, it is is doubled, doubled because Kara and Alex went in alone, no backup, just Winn on the comms and J’onn and Diana ready to fly if need be. They said this mission called for subtlety, to which Diana asked, not surprisingly, “why Kara was being allowed to go?” eliciting a particularly loud snort from Alex.

So Lena has her brothers, her sister-in-law, even one of her wives, but she can't help the panic. The sinking feeling in her stomach that today is the day, the day she loses them both. Loses the first girl she has ever been in love with, and her sister, the woman who was a mentor without being a manipulator. She can’t shake the feeling that they need help, backup, an entire team. No one knows the danger they are in better than Lena, she learned first hand how smart her brother is. Flying into one of his underground compounds, even one that appears deserted, is asking for trouble. 

So after over an hour of listening to Winn giving directions, after hearing how their way into the compound, and subsequently their only way out, collapsed behind them. A feature no doubt put in by her brother to prevent Clarks escape should he ever try to take down this particular compound, she kisses Diana and tells her she is going for a walk, alone. A sentiment she repeats no less than three more times when Winn, James, and M’gann each offer to walk with her. Winn was an easy rebuff, their Danvers girls, they need him, he has to get them out of this cavern alive. Everyone else she simply glares at, she knows they will want to talk, to help, and right now she needs to be silent, to fear, deep in her bones. Fear in a way that even her amazon, the other love of her life, her reason to sing, won't, can't understand. 

So she walks, and she thinks, because thinking is what Lena does best, after worrying that is. Trying to figure out why, why she can’t shake off this dread. She has watched Alex and Kara take on duo missions like this hundreds of times in the last five years, why is today so much more terrifying? There is something she is forgetting, she knows there is, because why else would she be this wound up, this on edge.

After walking the entirety of the DEO, the parts she has clearance for anyway, she bumps into Maggie. Maggie whose wife is also on this suicide mission, Maggie who understands having no one else in a way that none of the other super friends do, except maybe Winn, and even he has Lyra. Because if life in national city dissolves, becomes too hard, too painful, too full of loss and emptiness James can go back to metropolis, go back to Clark, and Lois, and one day maybe even Lucy. And J’onn has M’gann now, someone who speaks his language, who knows the world he comes from, and he will lose another set of daughters, Lena knows this rationally, but he will still have someone. Even Diana, tied to Lena as much as to Kara. sure, but Lena has trouble believing she won't retreat. Head back to themyscira to mourn and forget about the wife she left behind. Bury herself in the love of the women she calls family, and leave Lena without the only family that has ever accepted her.

But Maggie? Maggie only has Alex, her parents made it clear in the reply to the wedding RSVP, if Maggie marries, “that woman” she isn't welcome in their lives, their family ever again. Maggie understands what it is like to have come to the superfam with nothing to offer but herself. No extended family, no close friends, just the ability to love this found family with every fiber of her being.

So when Maggie walks over, grabs her hand, she doesn't flinch, doesn't send her away, because Maggie understands. And when they take another lap around the base, not a word spoken, simply leaning on eachother, Lena thinks maybe she will have someone after this. If this is the end of the Danvers sister’s badassery, if they don’t make it out of that compound, if James, Winn, J’onn, even Diana fling themselves to the corners of the universe in mourning, Maggie will still be here, just as broken, just as lost.

“Nothing is going to happen to them, and even if it did Diana won’t leave you, leave us, here alone” Lena stops walking, Maggie stumbling a bit from the abrupt end in forward momentum. Lena has never been able to figure out how Maggie always seems to know what she’s thinking. Hell if she didn’t know any better she’d think her sister-in-law was actually some form of telepath. Staring into Lena’s eyes as she repeats, clearer this time, more forceful, “nothing is going to happen to them, not for a long time.”

She shakes her head, tears burning her eyes as she whispers, “you don't know that Maggie, you can't possibly know that.” Her green eyes hard as she stares into Maggie's brown ones.

“I do, I know it because our wives are badasses. They will look out for each other, and neither of them will exit that compound without the other.” 

“I know, that’s what I am afraid of, we could lose them both Maggie,” she sobs. 

Frowning, her eyes narrowed in worry, Maggie takes her sister's hand again, pulling her towards the command center where Winn is furiously typing, giving the sisters information at nearly intelligible speeds.

One phrase stands out, makes her blood run cold, makes her shake with fear she hasn't felt since they first took down cadmus. “Kryptonite bomb,” he said it so clearly, so without fear, as if unaware of the implications. If that bomb were to go off she could lose her, lose one of the only bright things in her life. 

She drops Maggie's hand, moves closer to Winn, she needs to know. And when a tall form materializes beside her, her hand extended, an offering to give and receive comfort, she takes it. Sinking into Diana's arms she sobs, tears staining her face, vaguely registering Diana's tears in her hair.

Holding her close she listens to Winn directing them, listens to, from what she can tell is Maggie sobbing as well. Listens as Winn tells Alex and Kara to swap places, that this is a job for Alex.

“Kara if you detonate the bomb, even that far underground you two might destroy half of National city,” he mutters, his hands flying over the keyboard. “Alex you have to diffuse it, if you don't,” he coughs, unwilling to say what they all know.

Leaning back she kisses Diana before running over to Winn, sliding his chair out of the way and grabbing the headset off his head in one smooth motion, speaking to Alex before anyone else realizes what she's doing. “Listen to me Alex, you are a genius, a badass, you can do this.” 

“Lena?” Alex asks her voice confused but determined.

“Yes, no time to ask questions, we are going to diffuse this bomb Alex,” looking up she sees the superfam watching. J’onn telling them to let her help, she needs this. Nodding to him solemnly she turns back to Winns screens. 

Taking in the information as quickly as she can, she comes up with a plan of action, “Kara? Look around you, find any metal you can, preferably lead, you'll have to surround yourselves almost completely. If this bomb goes off it needs to be contained or we could lose the entire east side. Alex, diffuse that bomb, I’d rather you two not be trying to outfly the blast of a lead covered kryptonite. Both of you be ready to fly through a couple hundred feet of solid rock.”

Wiping the sweat from her brow she focuses, Kara and Alex keeping her informed as she directs them. Then she hears it, or rather she doesn't hear it. “Bomb is diffused,” Alex says, the pride clear in her voice. Not just anyone can diffuse a bomb Lex Luthor made personally, and from the information Alex was feeding her, Lex definitely made this one by hand. 

“Nice job Alex, okay Kara, grab Alex and the bomb and fly out of there. It will be hard, you have to use your heat vision and strength to make it through the rock without hurting Alex, but the Kryptonite in that bomb will weaken you.”

Sighing deeply she listens for the low hum of Kara’s heat vision, relief flooding her as she hears the slight crackle in the comms. She settles back in the chair, listening to the sounds of the rock dropping behind them as the Danvers girls race to the surface.

Till she doesn't hear it, till the comms are too quiet, and then it starts, an unmistakable beeping, the sounds of air rushing by too quickly.

“No!” she shrieks, “Kara!”Alex! What’s happening?” her eyes frantic as she confirms on the monitor what she feared, they are falling, the kryptonite, coupled with the overuse of her powers lately has made Kara black out.

“The bomb, it had a failsafe, I don't know if I can diffuse it!” Alex yells over the wind.  
Before Lena can reply there is a loud crash, “Alex? Kara?” she calls as J’onn moves closer, clearly reading Lena’s mind, the worry etched into his face. Maggie has stopped sobbing, her red eyes hard as she looks at Lena, fear written in the set of her jaw and the slight slump of her shoulders. 

“We're okay Lena,” Kara mutters, her voice labored “the bomb is going to blow any moment though”

Lena freezes, looking at her friends, her family, she sighs, avoiding Maggie's eyes she breaths deeply. “Kara”

“Kara you have to take the bomb and drop it in the ocean, you have to leave me here” Alex says her voice hard, determined. 

“No!” and Lena isn’t sure if the outburst comes from her or Kara.

Doing a quick calculation she whispers, “Alex, that cavern is going to collapse, if Kara doesn’t make it back in time, you could be buried alive.”

“Lena, we can do this, and I know the risks. Kara here, fly, you raced the flash, you can outrun a bullet, you can do this.” she mutters and Lena can hear the determination in her voice, the pride, the faith in her sister.

And before Lena can blink she hears Kara sigh, wind filling the comms as she flies through the rock, not bothering to use heat vision since she isn’t carrying Alex. Lena considers telling Alex to sit tight but decides it’s a waste of time, knowing her sister's going to pace, look for a way to escape before Kara returns.

Barely a moment pasess as she listens to Kara fly, though she is shocked when she hears a scream, one she almost never hears, “Alex?” her blood runs cold, because she suddenly remembers why this compound scares her. Why the idea of them going in there is so terrifying. Alex is alone, Kara can’t go back now, not without risking blowing them both up, but Alex can’t fight these enemies alone. “Alex hold on,” she mutters, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, even as she hears Alex engaging the assailants.

She turns in her chair, faster than she thought possible as she yells, “Diana! J’onn! take Maggie, take James, get to Alex! Get to Alex now!” not giving any of the superfriends another glance she turns back to the screen. “Winn grab the other headset, I need your help.” she says sharply her fingers flying over the keyboard, calculating how fast they can get there, how long before Kara can return to help them. 

Lena knows these enemies, she helped create their coding, an android that moves only when one is alone. Lex told her they could be companions, a friend when a child is left alone a lot. Companions that learn and adapt as the child does, able to continuously offer new stimulation. Almost like a nanny for latchkey kids, kids like them. So she helped Lex code the AI, she was a teenager, barely 16, her brother asked for help, how could she know he planned to use the code for something like this. For warriors, warriors that target lone heroes, warriors that adapt to the heroes fighting style and overwhelm them before help can arrive. Even Alex, who is a master of no less than 10 fighting styles can only hope to hold them off for so long.

Running scans of the compound, trying to get a handle on the numbers, she needs to tell Vasquez how many agents to send as backup. Part of her wants to send the entire DEO to save her older sister, but she knows she can’t, so instead she turns to Winn and asks him how long til the bomb detonates, she needs to be sure her wife makes it, can get rid of the bomb before it blows. “90 seconds, she can make it Lena. I am opening a channel for just Kara and I, I will keep you posted.”

“You better,” she glares turning back to her screen, Diana and Maggie having just dropped through the hole Kara made, happy, not for the first time that Diana trained with Kara on flying speed. They both can out speed J’onn by double on their slowest days. She listens, hearing her wife, her sister fighting to reach Alex, hearing Alex, clearly wounded fighting to reach them in turn. “Maggie, Diana, the androids will adapt to your fighting methods, down them quickly or constantly shift opponents or they will overwhelm you.”

“Maggie!” Lena winces hearing Alex call for her wife, afraid, afraid the three of them won’t be able to hold out for help.

“I am right here Danvers,” Lena smiles not minding the feedback she gets from their closeness because now they are fighting in a circle. The three of them constantly shifting opponents as Lena does another scan. 

“Vasquez send your five best agents and a team of doctors,” she calls her attention still focused on the battle, a battle she can picture in her mind. 

“Lena,” Winn calls to her, “Kara is on her way back to them, she is hurt,” seeing her wide eyes he adds, “not badly, but a piece of kryptonite is embedded in her leg.”

Nodding, Knowing she will have to table her fear, her worry, for just a moment, Lena refocuses on the group in the cavern, smiling when she sees J’onn and James have arrived. 

 

Especially since Alex has collapsed, she gathers that information from Maggie saying she would guard Alex while they finish off the androids. Sighing, Lena listens to the fight, knowing that once Vasquez’s team arrive she will need to direct them, have them go in pairs to scout for more androids. One person moving whilst the other stays back, only jumping in once the android engages.

She listens as Kara jumps into the fray, her moves sluggish from the kryptonite, but still powerful, still overwhelming. She listens, as Kara, Maggie, and Diana destroy the last android, they are all still keyed to Alex’s initial movement, going after her even when she is nearly unconcious. She listens as the group celebrates, as Kara collapses next to Alex. She listens as Vasquez’s team arrives, allowing Winn to direct them as she tells her family to come home, tells them that should be the last of the androids.

She smiles when her family makes it back to the DEO, Alex and Kara on stretchers, Diana carrying Maggie who refuses to admit that her injuries are even slightly painful. “I am fine Diana really,” she mutters and Lena smiles, looking to confirm that Winn can handle the aftermath of the mission, and getting a nod in reply, she heads to the medbay. 

When she gets there, passing J’onn who pats her shoulder and smiles before continuing on his walk to M’gann, she smiles. Her family made it home, James is next door, asleep, nursing a broken collarbone, Winn will be occupied doing sweeps of that compound for days to ensure the androids are gone before Kara fills it with rock, but they all made it home. 

Lena heads into the medbay, smiling when she sees her family, her wives and sisters faces light up. “Lena,” Kara squeals her smile wide as Lena walks over.

“And the conquering hero finally arrives,” Diana smiles holding her arms out for Lena to sink into. Settling onto her wifes lap, both able to reach Kara from their seat Lena smiles at her wife, glad she made it back safely.

“I told you they would be find Lena,” Maggie says from Alex’s bedside the self satisfied smirk on her face apparent.

“Maggie stop antagonizing my little sister,” Alex admonishes, laughing when Maggie pouts.

“She’s my little sister too, Ally,” she grumbles, smiling when Alex tugs her in for a kiss.

Lena shakes her head, “you all did amazing today, especially Alex and Kara.” Lena smiles at her wife and sister-in-law, trying not to wince at their wounds. To not shed a tear at seeing Kara under the damn sunlamps, again.

“We all did amazingly,” Alex exclaims, “know why?” she asks the smile on her face cheeky, Lena is sure Alex has noticed her moping. As they all focus on Alex, waiting to hear what she’s up to she continues, “we did amazingly because we are Danvers girls, Danvers sisters, and Danvers sisters are badasses, always.” she smiles wide, looking directly into Lena’s eyes.

Pausing for just a moment, Lena nods, because Alex is right. Lena knows days like this will always happen, she married two superheroes, her sisters-in-law are a secret agent and a police officer, they will always be in danger. Hell Lena is the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, even she has some dangerous enemies. So tomorrow, or next week, or whenever the next threat arrives Lena will have to remember this, sitting in Diana’s lap, Kara’s hand in hers, Maggie and Alex smiling from barely two feet away. She will have to remember that there will always be danger, but her family can handle it. So she laughs as Kara and Alex high five, smiling at Maggie’s exclamation of, “Damn right Danvers!” And for the first time in hours Lena smiles, a real, deep in her heart smile, because today, today they kicked ass.


	6. Checkbooks and Buttondowns

Her girlfriend is stunning, she is always stunning though, and Alex doesn't know how many times she can tell her before it's weird. But lately all she wants to do is tell her that her eyes are like jewels, that her hair is like silk, that she is quite possibly the most awe inspiring woman Alex has ever laid eyes on. To explain to her how grateful she is that she helped Alex be herself, before they met Alex was pretty certain she was destined to die alone. Only good for a drunk quickie at the bar with a stranger, not that she wanted to get to know those flings any better. They were all men, and every man she's dated has always managed to bore her, to make her wonder why she even bothered dating. It didn't occur to her that maybe men were the problem, until it did.

Whenever she brings up her girlfriend Kara laughs, tells her she's going soft. Alex thinks maybe she's finally falling in love, and if that means going soft, well, so be it. It's not as if there's a single person brave enough to call her soft to her face, well except Kara of course. Not that Kara is one to talk, she gushes constantly about how her new girlfriend is so smart, so brave, so kind, that Alex feels like she knows her, even though they haven't met yet.

So when her girlfriend calls, says she wants to have a double date with Alex and her best friend tonight, well, she can't help but agree. Knowing she will be useless to J’onn now, her thoughts full of her girlfriend in a dress and the delicious food they will have, she decides to pack up her experiments a little early. If she hurries she can get home and into the shower with enough time to call Kara and get her help with a nice outfit.

So with a salute and a hug for J’onn she heads out of the DEO. Hopping on her bike she contemplates getting flowers. After deciding they would get destroyed in the wind she calls her sister instead. “Hey Kara, up for playing dress up at my place this time?” she asks taking a particularly sharp turn, glad that she had Winn install bluetooth in her helmet. 

“Sure thing Alex, I can't decide between a suit or a dress, we can help each other.” Alex hears Kara grab what sounds like the entire contents of her closest before their connection becomes full of wind. Raising her voice she calls out, “see you at my place in about 15 minutes, pick up flowers if you can!” Barely registering Kara’s affirmative, she ends the call, focusing on getting home quickly in National City evening rush hour.

After no less than 3 traffic driven detours Alex makes it to her apartment. Being sure to lock up her bike she rushes inside, knowing Kara is no doubt waiting for her.

Walking into her apartment the first thing she notices is the couch is covered in Kara’s clothes and her sister is laying on the floor, face down, spread like a starfish. “Kara? What's wrong?” she asks confused but amused.

Her sister stands up, looking more defeated than she has in a long time, “I. Don't. Know. What. To. Wear.” Kara mutters each word punctuated by a clap of her hands.

Shaking her head Alex laughs out, “well let me look at the options, you go into my room and pick out a nice shirt and slacks combo for me please.” she smiles sweetly at her frowning sister. 

Shaking her head at her older sister she asks, “bowtie?”

“Obviously,” she looks back the clothes Kara brought over. Deciding maybe the dresses are much too formal, and her sister needs to be refitted for her suit jackets, she grabs a baby blue button down, a pair of dark blue, nearly black jeans, and her black kitten heeled boots. 

Alex looks over the outfit she made for her sister once more, nodding that yes, she is still damn good at fashion. As she smirks to herself Kara exits her bedroom with the outfit she choose. 

They pause taking in the choices their sister made for them before cracking up. Kara has a green button down, black jeans, and the same exact boots picked out for Alex. Shaking her head Alex grabs her clothes from her sister, directing her to get dressed as well. 

After a quick change Alex exits her bedroom to see Kara turning around in circles in the kitchen. She looks so much like a puppy Alex snorts realizing she is trying to catch her reflection in the stainless steel refrigerator.

“Kara stop, you look great!” she laughs grabbing her sister's hand to end her spinning.

“You think she'll like it?”

“Yes, remember that time you were at catco and Lena showed up and said you looked ‘daddy af’ in you new reporter outfit?” 

“Yes but neither of you would tell me what it meant.” she pouts, Danvers crinkle in full force.

Leaning towards her sister Alex whispers the meaning, laughing at Kara’s shocked expression.

“This outfit is similar to that, so you thi-”

“Kara don't finish that thought, that is a weird thing to ask me, she'll love the outfit, you'll probably get laid tonight, alright let's go, if we leave now we can get to the restaurant first.” Alex shakes her head before grabbing her purse and keys and pulling her sister out of the apartment.

“I could fly us,” Kara grumbles as they wait for an UBER.

“Not tonight, you'll ruin my hair, you may look perfect after a flight but I won't.” Alex frowns, glad that the UBER pulls up when it does.

After a short ride to Maggiano's, her girlfriend's favorite restaurant, Alex thanks their driver and heads inside. Alex walks up to the Host, “hi I am here with a party of 4 please, the reservation should be under either Luthor or Danvers.” she looks back to Kara to confirm that Lena put the reservations under one of their names. 

“Ah yes, Danvers party of 4, their are two women here already, I can show you to the table, one moment.” Alex looks back at her sister, bouncing with excitement, Kara has always wanted to go on a double date and finally she can.

“Alex I see them!” Kara shrieks, a bit too loudly for the ambiance of the room, though Alex glares at the couples and families that shoot her sister dirty looks and they look away. “How did you two beat us here?” Kara calls running over to the two women that have stood from the table.

Alex freezes, staring at her girlfriend, her eyes wide. She is always beautiful, always brilliant, always the first thing in the room that Alex’s eyes fall on, but tonight she is beyond stunning. Gulping hard Alex walks over, taking in the deep neckline of the dress and feeling her mouth dry as she stares into her eyes.

“So I take it you like my dress Ms. Danvers?” she asks meeting Alex on the far side of the table and pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss that makes her swoon, moaning slightly into her girlfriend's mouth Alex deepens their kiss.

“Ahem,” Kara looks at her sister her face scrunched up in disgust. “I love that you both are so happy together, my sister and my best friend, but Rao Lena please stop making my sister moan in public, and more importantly, stop making her moan in front of me.” Kara groans, shaking her head at the couple.

“Oh let them be Kara, they are happy,” Diana laughs tugging her girlfriend in for a kiss as well. Alex snorts when Kara moans into Diana’s mouth.

“Wow, hypocritical Kara,” Alex shakes her head, pulling out a chair for Lena as her sister pouts.

Settling down to have a four course Italian dinner is just what Alex needed tonight. It helps when her girlfriend is able to get them into just about any restaurant with just her name. The people of national city were really grateful for the way she contributed to ending the Daxamite invasion. So as the conversation settles around her Alex relaxes, glad to be spending time with her favorite people.

“Earth to Alex,” she shakes her head, pulled out of staring at Lena, for the 100th time tonight, by Kara. “I asked if you wanted to take the girls for “bike rides” tonight?” knowing that when Kara says that she means Alex riding a bike while she flies, she nods. 

“Sound like a great way to wrap up the date, we can take them down to the beach, no one will be their tonight, it looks like it’s going to rain.” Alex smirks at Lena before motioning to their server to bring the check over. “Besides you and Diana almost never get to “ride” together outside of work.” Alex states, looking questioningly at the blush spreading across her sister's face.

“Yeah, you’re right we don’t” Kara chuckles awkwardly taking a large sip of water.

“Kara why are you being so weird, you’d think you two have flown naked or something.” she laughs, grabbing the check from the server before Lena can take it.

“Or something,” Diana smirks, making Kara choke on her water.

“Okay, too much information. Changing the subject now.” Alex shakes her head, dodging Lena’s attempt to grab for the check, as Diana laughs and Kara tries not to choke on anymore water.

“Okay I have a subject, give me the check Alex.” Lena says glaring at her girlfriend, her hand extended palm up and her lips pressed together tightly. If one didn’t know her well they would think she was truly angry.

Chuckling merrily at Lena’s attempt to be scary she shakes her head, “No way Lee, you always pay, tonight is my treat.” she laughs again at Lena’s angry huff.

“Should we break this lovers quarrel up?” Diana asks looking between Lena’s glare and Alex’s self satisfied smirk with apprehension.

“No let them be, it’s how they bond, and besides, our dinner will be free either way.” Kara smiles widely, leaning her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

Lena continues trying more and more elaborate ways to get the check from Alex, including sitting on her lap and kissing her while trying to grab it. “Your distraction techniques won’t work Lee, I am a trained agent,” Alex sticks her tongue out, giving the book back to the server with a smirk.

“I hate you Alex danvers,” she pouts standing when she sees the server return with her girlfriends card.

“No you don’t, you love me Ms. Luthor” Alex replies cheekily, standing and offering her arm to Lena.

“You two are dorks,” Kara giggles taking Diana’s hand as they exit the restaurant.

Seeing Lena’s driver at the corner they all walk over, deciding it best to head to Alex’s apartment as a group, especially since Diana and Lena have to switch into jeans before the four of them commence part two of their date night. 

They take a quick jaunt over to Alex’s apartment, where Lena grabs a pair of her jeans and a tee shirt that she left there. Alex offers Diana pair of shorts,both of them knowing she isn’t going to fit into the shorter woman's jeans. After tugging on a black tank, and gaining an appreciative nod from Kara, Diana tugs her girlfriend over to the apartment window, calling over her shoulder, “you two drive safe we will meet you on the far side of the beach, our secret cove, in an hour.” 

Watching her sister and friend jump out the window, Alex smiles grabbing Lena’s hand to head out for their ride. It isn't the first time she’s taken Lena on the bike, but it’s the first time the have driven this fast. Lena almost never gets to see Alex let loose completely, but when she’s on her bike, all the tension of the agent seems to fly away. So she snuggles closer, her head in the space between Alex’s shoulder blades as they ride up and down the beach.

Kara always loved flying, the freedom, the exhilaration, but flying with Diana is magical. They head far out over the ocean, racing and twirling and just enjoying the night air. Kara lays flat Diana flying directly above her. Smiling up at her girlfriend Kara flips them, kissing Diana soundly as they fly, just barely above the waves. Moving to float lazily next to her, Kara dips her hand into the ocean, the other extended towards Diana. They fly slowly, holding hands as they stare up at the moon.

After an hour of alone time both couples arrive at their hideaway, a small inlet on the far west edge of the beach that is hard to find unless you know where to look. Settling in the sand, Lena snuggled into Alex’s chest, Kara’s head in Diana’s lap they look at the ocean. None of them feel the need to talk, deciding to just lay, enjoy the calm night that they so rarely get. As Alex strokes Lena’s hair, Kara’s eyes becoming heavy at the rhythmic passing of Diana’s hand along her arm, they all sigh, enjoying the cool breeze and peaceful sounds of the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided since Day 7 is a part of the marks we Leave universe I would separate it, sadly that means this is the end of Danvers sisters week.


End file.
